


Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards Day 2: Plum Pudding

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus appreciates the consistency of rum sauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards Day 2: Plum Pudding

**Title:** Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards Day 2: Plum Pudding  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus appreciates the consistency of rum sauce.  
 **Word Count:** 656  
 **Genre:** Erotica, humor  
 **Warnings:** Foodsmut, heh.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #2: Plum pudding.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards Day 2: Plum Pudding

~

Harry had just finished pouring rum sauce over the plum pudding when Severus walked up behind him. “Is that for the get-together at the Burrow tomorrow night?”

Startled, Harry dropped the spoon, spattering sauce everywhere. “Severus! Now look what you made me do.” Harry sucked some sauce off his arm. “Yes, it’s for the party.”

“Mm, this sauce is the perfect consistency to try a little sitophila _tonight_ , don’t you think?” Severus purred, leaning down to lap at a patch of sauce that had landed on Harry’s cheek.

Harry moaned. “I have no idea what that means,” he whispered. “But if it means we do something sexy with the sauce, then I’m all for it.”

Chuckling, Severus murmured, “I take it this means you have not been reading ahead in your _Sexy Kinks_ book?”

“I thought we’d pick something for tonight together.” Harry tilted his head back, laying his head on Severus’ shoulder. “But this works, too,” he continued as Severus’ mouth travelled from his cheek to his jaw and to his neck.

“I thought you might acquiesce.” Severus lightly scraped his teeth over Harry’s skin. “So, shall we sample the pudding now?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “Right here?”

“I think so,” Severus said, turning Harry to face him. “Easier to clean sticky sauce off the kitchen table than our sheets.”

Harry grinned and, after moving the pudding off to the side, hopped up onto the table. Severus stepped between his legs and, Summoning the rum sauce to him, Banished Harry’s clothes before laying him back and pouring a generous dollop over his chest.

“You know, before we got together, I never suspected that you had such a sweet tooth,” Harry gasped.

Severus twirled his tongue around Harry’s nipple. “It’s a consequence of fraternising with Gryffindors, I’m afraid.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh God! If you’re about to tell me that you and Dumbledore did things with his lemon drops, just please don’t,” he teased, gasping as Severus lightly pinched his nipple in retaliation.

“Brat.” Severus licked some sauce out of Harry’s navel before saying, “Are you trying to deflate me by mentioning Albus during coitus?”

“God no.” Harry closed his eyes as Severus licked a wet trail down to his prick.

“Good.” Severus moved the sauce out of reach. “Enough of that, I think.”

As Severus’ mouth settled over his cock, Harry arched off the table, his hands settling on top of Severus’ shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

Severus ignored the pain and set to work coaxing Harry’s orgasm from him. After tracing the large vein beneath Harry’s prick with his tongue, Severus skilfully lapped at his slit, pulling gasps from Harry until he was finally begging.

Smirking around the prick in his mouth, Severus hummed, and that was it. With a shout, Harry convulsed, coming in slick waves down Severus’ throat.

Groaning as he straightened up, Severus rubbed his back and muttered, “Perhaps the bedroom would have been a better venue for this. I am not as young as I once was.”

Harry grinned. “Well, we’re not done, are we?” He eyed the bulge in Severus’ trousers with interest. “I can do the work this time if you like.”

Severus smirked. “Oh, I intend for you to,” he said. “It’s one of the reasons I took a younger lover, after all.”

As he started out the door, however, Harry said, “Wait, we’re forgetting something.” Picking up the bowl of sauce, he started after Severus.

“I just hope you remember your cleaning charms,” Severus murmured, leading the way. “I refuse to sleep in a sticky bed.”

“Oh, I’ll make it worth your while,” Harry promised. “Now come on. I need to get my own taste of this sauce.” And as they made their way to bed, Harry was again glad he’d doubled the sauce. He wouldn’t have wanted to try to explain to Molly why the pudding was dry.

~


End file.
